Cold Amu remake
by ElizabethXChara
Summary: Amu leaves everyone behind, including Ikuto. But the Guardians with Nagihiko, Utau, and Ikuto try to find her. When they do, they're in for a surprise! AMUTO much later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It has been so long! I was rereading my story to refresh my memory and I found too many flaws, so I am going to remake it. The storyline will be the same, just longer chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers who kept reviewing even though I haven't written in such a long time. Hearts to all of you! (not Ran though. She's Amu's. XDD)**

Characters: Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Utau, Tadase (not Tadagay), Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and all the shugo charas. A new character will be added. Kisangi who most of you should know by now

One morning, Tadase decided to come to the Royal Garden early to prepare and organize files for the upcoming meeting. When he arrived, he saw a slip of paper folded in half. He opened it and as he read, his eyes clouded over with shock and pain. Throwing it down, he raced to find the other Guardians, with Kiseki trailing behind confused.

_Sorry meena._

_I had to leave for personal reasons. _

_I won't be back, ever. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I had no choice. However, I did not leave with ends untied. I have left a recommendation for the Joker position, Kairi. Although he will not be able to fulfill all of my past duties, I know he will do his best and help all of your Guardians with everything else._

_No one knows where I'm going, even my parents. Tell them I love them, and I wouldn't have left if it wasn't important. But this is important to me._

_Don't look for me. Please. I would rather have the memories of our happy times than anything else. I love you all. Thank you._

_Good-bye_

_-Hinamori Amu_

When the rest of the Guardians read Amu's letter, they were in shock. Rima just refused to believe that Amu would leave without giving a reason, and especially without telling her friends. However, even though she tried to convince herself, tears were dripping down her face, silently and quickly. Yaya collapsed in a chair. She stared into space, which was enough to show how worried she was. Usually she would be crying and jumping up and down in denial, but Yaya was too shocked, confused, and depressed to worry about making noise. Tadase looked at the letter, as if expecting it to suddenly say, "just kidding." Nagihiko glared at Tadase.

"Tadase. Are you sure that she wrote that? That you aren't pulling a joke on us?" growled Nagihiko, his voice angry, but his eyes dead. Rima and Yaya looked up hopefully.

"No. I…" began Tadase.

"You commoners! How could you think so low of a king? Would a king do such a petty trick like that?" yelled Kiseki, in defense of Tadase. Nagihiko merely nodded, as if he had just wanted a confirmation. Rima and Yaya merely looked down again, as if all hope in the world had gone out, which it had for them. Kusu Kusu and Pepe tried to cheer up their masters.

"Rima! Don't worry! Amu probably went somewhere like that…market! She's probably playing a joke on all of us!" attempted Kusu Kusu.

"Hai desu!" seconded Pepe.

"No. Amu is not the type of girl to do something as cruel as that. However, we should try finding her…"

"Yo! What's up?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hello Souma-kun."

"Kukai! Amu-chii is gone!" Kukai looked at them blankly, and then started laughing.

"HAHAHA! You guys are kidding right? Just playing a joke?" he stared at them with amusement in his eyes. Finally he realized that they weren't laughing, that they were as solemn as before. "You guys…aren't kidding? Hinamori Amu, OUR Hinamori…left? W-why?"

"We don't know. There's nothing in this message that tells us anything," explained Tadase as he handed Kukai the letter. Kukai scanned the message and then started staring blankly into space.

"Anyways, we have to find Amu! We have to! There has to be a better reason why she would leave!" continued Nagihiko.

"No."

"Mashiro-san?"

"No. We cannot follow Amu. Not yet. Let us give her time. She asked for that, begged. This is her wish, and I suggest we honor it. We can find her eventually. But for now…no," concluded Rima, still trying to fight tears. There was silence that followed her comment.

"I second that."

"Kukai!"

"Souma-kun!"

"Like Mashiro said. We have to leave her alone for awhile. That's what she wants. But someone should tell Kairi. Come on Yaya. Let's cheer up with some ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" screamed Yaya as she ran out the door. Kukai followed, smiling, but had worry written all across his face. Nagihiko picked up his bag and left to go home, as did Rima. Kusu Kusu tried the Weird Face gag, but to no avail. Rima wouldn't laugh, or look at her. Tadase merely stared at the message again, and then called Kairi.

"Inchou? We have a problem. Hinamori-san has…left."

Ikuto POV's

I wandered the alleyways with Yoru floating beside me. I had just finished another meeting with Gozen, and as usual, he was ordering me to find the embryo for our master. _Tch. And I haven't even met him yet. Oh well, now that the boring stuff is over with, what should I do now? Visit Utau? No, it's too dangerous for her. If Easter sees me with her…who knows what will happen. Amu's house? What for..hm…I need an excuse._ While I was contemplating, I noticed the Kiddy King Tadase walking home. _Looks like dinner came to me tonight._ I chuckled to myself and chara changed with Yoru who looked forward to teasing Kiseki as well.

"Yo, Kiddy King." Tadase jumped, and looked in my direction. I flinched mentally. He looked ghastly ill. His eyes were dead, as if he could expect nothing more to come out of life.

"Hello. Tsukiyomi-san. Good-bye." He turned to leave. Irritated, I turned him to face me again and asked what was going on. "Nothing," he replied.

"Bullshit. I want an explanation. Did something happen to Amu?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he repeated. Walking away, he called, "And even if something did happen, what would you do about it?"

Normal POV

The next day at school, the guardians had yet another meeting, but with a surprise visitor.

"Inchou!" cried Yaya.

"Koniichiwa," greeted Nagihiko. Rima said nothing.

"Musashi-san! How have you been?" asked the shugo charas.

"Has Amu still not contacted you?" asked Kairi right off the bat. If it was possible, the mood dropped even more.

"No."

"I asked my sister to see if she knew anything, since Amu and Utau do talk sometimes, but she never heard anything. Neither did Utau. But I do have some ideas. Since she's going on her own, and obviously wants to stay hidden, she'd probably stay in a city like Osaka or Kobe."

Rima stood up suddenly causing her chair to fall down. Tears streamed down her face and she yelled, "I said no! We should leave her alone! She said there was a reason she left us! Let's look for her later! Maybe she'll come back by then!" Rima ran out of the Royal Garden and Nagihiko chased after her. Yaya left as well, but Kairi and Tadase stayed behind to discuss anyways.

Ikuto's POV

_So Amu left._ I had eavesdropped on the guardian meeting, and had heard everything. Including the part of the samurai-boy's deductions. _Why would Amu leave? _I waited for all the guardians to leave to snoop around.

When they finally did, I jumped in through the window and found a letter on the table, as if waiting for me. I quickly read it in the moonlight. I felt sorely tempted to crumple it, but I left it on the table again and jumped out of the Royal Garden, as they called it. As I walked in the streets, I began to wonder why Amu would leave and not tell the reason why, even to her parents. _Perhaps I should go look for her_ I mused. But who knows where she is. Yoru trailed behind thinking, _Where is Miki?_

Six Years Later…

"Congratulations to our new graduates of Seiyo High!"

Hats were thrown in the air as people were congratulated and crying since high school was now over. However, as soon as the ceremony had ended, Tadase, Rima,Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi went inside the Royal Garden. (A/N: This is probably a bad time to mention this, but for this fanfic, they're all the same age, except Kukai, Utau and Ikuto. This is now the graduation for the rest). This would probably be the last time, before they set on their trip to find Amu. They had suffered for six years, quietly. People around them had noticed, and kept their distance. The group was revered still, but no one had actually tried to become their friend. Hinamori Amu was a touchy subject to bring up and no one wanted to face the wrath of the Guardians at the beginning. Starting as soon as they could, the group saved up their money however they could-jobs, chores, whatever. Their plans were that when high school was over, they would find Amu by going all over Japan first. They had enough money for that at least. Their shugo charas had still remained with them, since they had not changed much, except their continuous agony over Amu's good-bye.

Over the years, all of them had matured. Their looks were as beautiful as ever, but everyone had grown up mentally as well. Amu's desertion had left a huge hole in their hearts, and the continuous rate of X-eggs brought back memories.

"Ready everyone?" asked Tadase.

"Hai."

"Then let's…"

"WAIT!"

"Eru! Iru! Utau and…Tsukiyomi-san?" gasped the past-Guardians.

"We want to go with you," stated Utau plainly. "I have enough money to last us several trips around the world."

"But what about your career?" asked Kukai?

"It can wait. I already explained to Sanjou-san. She agreed since all we're doing for the next month or so is advertising for a huge concert coming up."

"Why are you coming, you thieving cat?" asked Tadase with a glare.

"Still with the insults, Kiddy King?" smirked Ikuto. "Anyways. Easter believes it's closer to finding the embryo with the technology. I have struck a bargain with Gozen for a month. Let's just call this a…well-earned vacation."

"No! We don't need your help! Amu…" started Rima.

"Mashiro-san. We DO need his help. A bigger group will increase the chances of finding the Joker. Also, the funding will be handy, since we never know what might happen," concluded Kairi.

"Fine," said Rima. She looked up at Ikuto glaring. "If anything happens because of you, and we cannot find Amu, I will make you regret your decision." Ikuto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well it's settled then. Inchou, we're going to Osaka first, right?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yes. It's a well-populated city, easy to hide in. Amu might be attracted to that city."

And with that, they left for the airport with their baggage to find Amu after six years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm hoping that this story will not turn out like the other one, with a failure to complete. I am not expecting a lot of reviews right now because it is the same story with just a few words added in. But I hope that new fans of "Shugo Chara" will like this. I do not own the anime, manga, or the characters!**

Normal POV

They had finally arrived. Thrilled with the chance of going out of their hometown as well as trying to find Amu, they had gone with lifted spirits. Kairi decided to tell the Guardians his plans and their assignments, since he had to change his plans with the new additions, Ikuto and Utau.

"Alright meena. We're finally here at Osaka. Now. We should…"

"CANDY! RIMA-CHAN, RIMA-CHAN LOOK! SUCH CUTE TOYS!" squealed Yaya. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Yaya would be Yaya, no matter where they were. "Oops! Sorry inchou! My bad. Continue on with the plan. I'll just…" apologized Yaya as she tried to sneak away to buy the candy.

"Yuiki-san. Please stay. Everyone needs to hear this, including you Tsukiyomi-san," reprimanded Kairi. Ikuto had tried to sneak away and explore the city. Kairi cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying. The pairings will be Rima and Nagihiko, Kukai and Yaya, Utau and Ikuto, Tadase and me. All the shugo charas must be vigilant. They are the best way of detecting Amu and her charas."

Silence. And then…

"EEEE! I'M WITH IKUTO!" sang Utau. Ikuto merely glared at Kairi, as if pleading "Did you HAVE to do that?" Rima and Nagihiko glared daggers at each other. You could see the waves of disgust coming out of their eyes (episode 62) and lightning crackling between them. Rima still believed that there could only be one best friend to Amu, her. They had yet to settle their differences. Tadase shrugged, not questioning Kairi's logic. Kairi had paired each team based on their compatibility of their shugo charas, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Yaya already had pulled Kukai to the candy store, trying to convince him to buy candy for her. Kairi ignored the glances and merely brought back Yaya and Kukai.

"Inchou!" whined Yaya.

"Yuiki-san. I didn't tell you where you would be searching first."

"Oh. Okay! Well hurry up! The candy is calling for me!"

"Alright.*Sigh.* Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, and I will look in the downtown section of Osaka. The rest of you will look all over the cities. It can't be that hard to find a pink-haired girl. Alright. Move out!" ordered Kairi.

And like the soldiers they were with a mission, they trooped out with a solemn aura, except Utau who couldn't stop thinking about her good luck.

_Eight hours later (6 PM)_

Rima and Nagihiko constantly asked Kusu Kusu, Temari, and Rhythm if they felt anything. Kusu Kusu repeatedly shook her head and tried to cheer up Rima at the same time. Temari and Rhythm kept small talk going, knowing that Nagihiko would not respond well until he found Amu. Nagihiko and Rima tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. All at once they saw a blob of pink hair!

"Look!" Nagihiko told Rima. They both chased after the pink-haired person.

_In another area_

Utau and Ikuto were fighting. Actually, it was more of Ikuto trying to stop Utau from clinging to him.

"Ikuto!" whined Utau in her 'cute' voice. "Why not?"

"Because," was his curt reply. She pouted and stopped. He merely continued going, and Utau hurriedly followed.

"Ikuto! You shouldn't leave me like that! Someone might…" blabbered Utau. All of a sudden she slammed into his back as he stood stark still.

"Shh!"

"Ikuto?"

"Shh!" he repeated. On the opposite street, he saw someone pink-haired, like Amu! "Come on! But silently!" he ordered Utau. Both of them started following the pink-haired girl.

_With Tadase and Kairi_

They had met up with Yaya and Kukai. Kairi decided it was okay to group together, since neither had seen a sign of a pink head.

"Kukai! Inchou! Tadase-kun! I'm tired! And so is Pepe-chan!" complained Yaya.

"Hai desu! Babies have to sleep a lot you know!" seconded Pepe.

"Shut up commoners! A king must never give up! Tadase is looking for another commoner, and a king would never leave his commoners behind! A king…Tadase?" asked Kiseki in his mid-rant puff. Tadase had suddenly sat down on the street.

"It's nothing. Just give me a break." he panted.

"Yay!" squealed Yaya as she sat down next to him. Kukai and Kairi looked at each other, shrugged, and found a bench to sit down on. Musashi remained floating, as he believed a samurai should never show weakness, but Daichi collapsed on Kukai's head. Kiseki remained floating as well, but right above Tadase's shoulder. Pepe had fallen on the ground completely, stretching.

"Oh well," commented Kukai. "I was getting tired too. We should find a hotel soon and call the others, Kairi."

"Very well. Let me just…Wait. Is that…pink hair?" exclaimed Kairi.

"What? Where?" Everyone asked.

"Over there! The person just turned the corner! Let's go!"

Forgetting their aches and pains, everyone jumped up and ran after the person Kairi had seen with pink hair.

Rima and Nagihiko's POV

"Amu!" yelled Nagihiko. "Is that you?" Rima wanted to scream also, but she had to concentrate on running. However, Nagihiko had basically summed up what she wanted to say, so she felt she didn't have to say anything. People were already looking at them strangely.

They both chased after the pink-haired girl. Nagihiko grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. What they saw surprised them. The girl looked exactly like Amu, except her eyes were red. It was a vibrant red with a splash of pink that mixed with her hair. But the rest, her facial features, besides the fact that the person obviously had a mature face, there was still the underlying resemblance.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" laughed the girl.

"Do you know a girl named Hinamori Amu?" gasped Rima. The girl hesitated, and there was a flash of recognition. However, she merely smiled with a hyper spark in her eye and replied,

"Nope. Never heard that name before in my life. I'm Himamori Ruma. Sounds the same though huh? Oh well. See you later, maybe!" Ruma hurried away while still talking to them.

"Huh. I swear that was Amu. But her eyes…" Nagihiko muttered. Rima grimaced and was deep in thought. Why did that girl, Ruma, have such a similar name, and look nearly the same as Amu did, six years ago? Sure, there was an obvious maturity in her, but something wasn't quite right…

Ikuto and Utau's POV

Ikuto stalked the pink-haired girl. Although he tried not to show it, hope surged through his chest. _Maybe it will be Amu! Please!_ he thought. Ikuto had ordered Utau to wait on a bench, or go window shopping or something. She took the hint and went. She was fully aware that she would only hurt any chances of getting the pink-haired girl to talk to them. Ikuto saw the pink-haired girl go into a store and sit down. It was a violin store. _How ironic_ he smirked.

Phasing out of his chara-change, he also entered the store. He sat next to the girl with the pink hair.

"Hey, I'm new here. Does this shop have a very good violin tuner?" he asked casually. The pink-haired girl turned around.

"Hello. And yes." she asked. Ikuto was about to answer when he saw her eyes. They were blue. Like his own. The pink haired girl with the blue eyes was very fashionably dressed, with black skinny jeans, a white top and simple, tight, black vest. It was simple, yet showed all her curves while showing how thin and petite she was. She also wore a blue beret on top of her pink head.

"Hello? Are you there?" the girl asked. She had a "wtf" look. She looked as if she was used to that kind of staring and didn't care.

"Um…nothing. Anyways. I'm looking for my cousin, Hinamori Amu. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Have you ever met such as girl like her?" he probed.

"No." The refusal was so quick, it was suspicious. The blue-eyed girl realized that and tried to cover it up. "I mean, Osaka is such a big city. Do you know what school she attends? It might help you find her better than me. I just came in here to ask about my violin."

"Ah. So you play the violin too? I, myself am a professional. Why don't we meet up some time and see who plays better?" he coaxed.

"Um. No. I'm very busy. You see I…"

"Himamori Mimi! You just came on time. Your violin is fixed. Try it out." The violin tuner and shopkeeper came out holding violin case.

"Maybe later. I have to do something at home first and have to rush. Thank you Ojii-san. Well. Good-bye Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She hurried out of the store.

Ikuto stared after her. Then he turned on the store keeper.

"Who's Himamori Mimi?"

"Actually. I don't know Mimi-kun that well. I just know she loves music, plays almost every instrument very well, but isn't going out for any competition with her music. Also, she lives with her sisters. But she's actually pretty well off because she teaches classes," the tuner replied.

"Thank you." Ikuto left the store deep in thought. Mimi…Miki…Amu…Himamori…" he muttered.

Utau saw him first. She was about to hug and attack him but stopped in mid-flight. Ikuto didn't even notice. He just kept walking. Utau wondered what had happened and ran to catch up.

Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai's POV

"Wait!" yelled Kukai.

Everyone around them turned around, including the pink-haired girl. The group stopped and stared at the pink-haired girl in front of them. She had the same features as Amu. The pink-hair, facial features. However, her eyes were as green as emeralds, and her outfit had a lot of frills.

"Were you talking to me, sir?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Um…yes!" Kukai said embarrassed.

"Yaya-chan wants to know if you know a girl named Hinamori Amu! You're outfit is sooo cute!" Yaya squealed. Kairi pushed up his glasses and asked formally,

"I'm sorry. That was rude of us to embarrass you like that," he said, bowing.

"Oh no. It's perfectly fine! But I have to go teach a cooking class right now. So, if you'll excuse me…" the green-eyed woman said as she was walking away.

"Do you know a Hinamori Amu? You haven't answered yet," Tadase pestered.

"No, I don't know a Hinamori Amu. Sorry!"

"Then may I ask who YOU are?" Kairi asked.

"I am Himamori Sumi. I really have to go now. Sorry!" Sumi ran into a building while tying an apron around herself.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that her last name is Himamori, inchou? Nikkaidou-sensei always used to call Hinamori-san that," commented Tadase. Kairi didn't answer but stared into space. Kukai was still imagining the emerald eyes as he followed.

_Later that evening when they're all together _

They stayed at a grand hotel, paid by Utau. They had shared their stories and were now consulting possible ideas.

"Hm…It definitely was not Hinamori Amu then. She can't have been in three places at once. And the different colored eyes…those are also different factors." Kairi summed up.

"But what about the rest of her! They all look the same, except their clothes, and not much different from Amu! And why are they all so similar to her shugo charas?" Rima asked.

"But Rima-chan. Our shugo charas didn't feel anything, right Rhythm?" Nagihiko commented.

"Yaya is confused! What's going on? Why are there so many Amu-chans?" Yaya complained.

"I think that…Ikuto? Where are you going?" Utau asked. Ikuto had climbed out the window into the balcony.

"Exploring," he replied. Then he chara-changed with Yoru, who yelled with joy at the chance of new fun.

"I wonder where he's going," Kukai asked for all of them.

Ikuto's POV

I was sick of this. We couldn't find Amu, but we found people who could've have been her shugo charas, except in human form. Was that even possible?

"Yoru."

"What Ikuto, nya?"

"Is it…possible for shugo charas to turn human?" Ikuto asked. Yoru didn't say anything. "Yoru?"

"Ikuto nya. I don't know. Even we shugo charas don't know what we can and can't do nya." Yoru finally replied.

"Hm…" Ikuto started grumbling about how unreliable charas were and Yoru snickered, knowing he was kidding. Ikuto was walking along the sidewalk, not caring where he was going.

"Help!" he heard suddenly.

"Yoru. Chara-change."

"Okay!" Yoru was as excited as ever. Ikuto followed the voice of the woman and saw a group of men who had taken her jewelry and money, and were about to rape her. Sighing, he quickly knocked the men unconscious unaware that one man had escaped with all the jewels. The fight finally over, he noticed the young woman. It was a regular woman, with brunette hair, and she had fainted. _Oh well. All women in trouble can't be Amu, I guess_ he thought, severely disappointed. He lifted the woman in his arms and walked out of the alley, unaware of the golden eyes that followed his figure in the shadows.

_Tomorrow morning_

"So Ikuto, what happened yesterday?" asked Kukai slyly.

"Nothing. I went out for a walk and came back," he answered, not even bothering to mention the rescue he had made last night. Kairi had called for another meeting in the morning. Once again, he was making new strategies and had planned the new groups all night and the possible outcomes that could happen through calculation.

"Okay. This time, the groups will be Utau and Kukai, Yaya with me, Rima and Ikuto, and Nagihiko with Tadase. You will all be touring the streets today, not downtown. There is a Christmas festival going on, and there might be a chance that we might see those three pink-haired girls again. They might help us greatly. The chance of meeting at least one of them is 50%. When someone does see them, stall them, call the others, and we'll see how much information we'll get from them. Meeting adjourned," he ended fashionably.

"Inchou! Why not the same partners as yesterday?" Yaya complained. Ikuto looked relieved and Rima was emotionless, as usual. Kukai grinned while Utau had a fierce look of indignation on her face.

"Yes Sanjou-kun. Why can't I be with Ikuto again?" she demanded. Kairi pushed up his classes and replied,

"I wanted to see the best combinations yesterday. After considerable thinking, and your diagnosis of the searches, I figured this would be best. This is not permanent, so don't bite my head off." Not satisfied, but resigned, Utau nodded and stared dreamily at Ikuto. He ignored her, as usual.

_Later with Utau and Kukai _(Kukai POV)

It was amazing the difference of decorations between downtown and the part of the city that was holding the festival. Everything was red, white, or green, and Christmas decorations were everywhere! Toys and clothes were all on sale, and everything looked shiny and everything was sparkling with happiness and the spirit of Christmas Eve.

"Hey Utau-chan…" I started.

"It's Hoshina Utau to you."

"Anyways, Utau-chan," I ignored her while she fumed. "Don't you think everything is beautiful out here?" Her eyes softened as she took in their surroundings.

"Yes…Christmas is my favorite holiday. Everything is so sparkly and beautiful. Everyone is happy and the parties we had as children…I mean! It's okay," she contradicted blushing. You could tell she hadn't meant to talk so much. I laughed and she started to laugh with me.

"It's okay Utau. I'm not going to laugh at you for going sentimental. But you know, Christmas is my favorite holiday too. Like you said, everyone is happy because of the gifts and sales. But for me…and Daichi of course…Christmas is fun because of who we spend it with. Although these last few years have been hard, the parties we had as guardians were fun. Amu was always laughing during those days, while trying to hide under her cool and spicy attitude," he reminisced, laughing. Utau smiled gently and looked away.

"Kukai…," she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think Amu left?" I though about that deeply, then smiled again.

"I don't know. It was probably important to her, and maybe someone was threatening her family, and the safety of the Guardians. But that's why we're here, aren't we? To find out."

In the back, I could see Eru practically jumping up and down while saying, "The love meter has gone up!" Utau did too and blushed.

Yaya's POV

I was with inchou, and I was constantly dragging him around. I had found everything that I wanted for Christmas, except Amu of course. He conceded and let me drag him around. Inchou didn't really mind, I knew that. I just talked and squealed as the baby character I am. Pepe-chan applauded my excitement and Musashi looked as if he was meditating while following Inchou.

"Yuiki-san."

"Yes Inchou?"

"We should try looking for the pink-haired girls, you know. Even though there are many things you like here, we can always look later," he tried to persuade me.

"Okay. But that's just because you know what's best. We'll look later, right Pepe-chan?"

"Hai!" Inchou looked relieved and grabbed my hand. I involuntarily blushed. No guy but Kukai had grabbed my hand before, and he was like a brother to me. This was a new experience, but for some reason, I was happy. Inchou didn't seem to notice, and dragged me out of the toy store. As we toured, I still bought souvenirs like a madwoman. However, while I was purchasing a really cute hat for Pepe-chan, I saw a flash of pink from my right side. Inchou was also looking that way too.

"Thank you for…" the shopkeeper began.

"Thank you! Come on Inchou!" I cried, cutting off the shopkeeper's thanks. We ran off like devils, chasing the pink-haired girl. Finally, we caught up and turned her to face us. It was the pink-eyed one, Himamori Ruma. She was wearing an overcoat with leggings showing underneath and black boots. "Hello! I think some of my friends met you yesterday," I blabbed, my specialty. In the corner of my eye, I could see Inchou calling the others to hurry to where we were. "I'm Yuiki Yaya and I love what you're wearing! Where did you get it? Do you remember meeting a purple-long haired boy and a blonde girl yesterday?"

"Um…yes? I think so. Why?" she questioned. Ruma looked uncomfortable, and guilty, as if she hadn't planned on being caught outside.

"Nothing! I just wondered. They mentioned someone named Hinamori Amu, right?" I continued.

"I don't know anyone with that name," she was quickly defensive.

"Are you sure? Because she looks exactly like you!" I probed harder. Pepe-chan was behind me, feeling if there was anything familiar about the girl, like a shugo chara presence, I suppose. "Anyways, want to have breakfast with me and my friend? We haven't eaten and I'm starving!"

"Um…no. You see, I have to go somewhere…"she tried to escape.

"Oh wait! There are my other friends. We can ALL have breakfast together don't you think?" I linked my arms with hers and practically dragged her toward the others. They had hurriedly come after inchou's call. Ruma looked extremely frightened and uncomfortable.

Normal POV

They dragged Ruma to a café and ordered a table for 9. The café was empty, which was all the better for them. After they ordered, they started asking gentle questions about Ruma.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. I live with my two sisters. We've always lived alone, but it's okay. We have each other!" she grinned.

"Who are your sisters?" asked Ikuto.

"Um…I think you met them yesterday. They mentioned something about a blue-haired boy, a blonde with red eyes, a boy with glasses, and a girl with two red bows."

"You mean Mimi and Sumi?" asked Yaya.

"Yes."

"Are you related to a Hinamori Amu? Since you're last names are so similar and all," asked Utau.

"No," she replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, of course I'm sure! Oh look the food's here!" she exclaimed with a sudden subject change. While they were eating, Kairi suddenly asked,

"Are there mafia groups here?"

"Of course! Doesn't every city have one?" Ruma laughed nervously. "But we shouldn't talk about them. There's a group out there. It's the most dangerous of them all. I hear that the leader is merciless and powerful. He has a partner who is equally dangerous. That partner does all the action, while the leader plans. They're a legend within the city, and a threat as well. But nothing can stop them. People have tried, but they've all mysteriously disappeared. No one is safe, but they're actions have slowed. There is a rumor that the leader is dead, but that isn't true, I think. I think he's just hiding."

"Why?" asked Kairi.

"I think he's waiting for something to happen. Or someone to come," she confided. Suddenly she rose. "Oh! I'm sorry! But I have to go now! I have to go to work! Here's the money for the meal!" Ruma ran out. The group stared at each other. Ikuto looked bored, but his mind was in turmoil. _Was that group yesterday part of the mafia? Did something happen to Amu through the mafia?_ he wondered. They quickly paid and hurried out the door.

"Ikuto! I need you to follow Ruma!" Kairi ordered. "I think she knows more than she lets on. The rest of us will still search for the other sisters."

Ikuto nodded and when he was alone, he chara-changed with Yoru.

"Yoru," he ordered. "Where's the scent?"

"Wait Ikuto nya. Let me ask my friends."

"Nya nya nya!" A group of cats surrounded him. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya?"

"Nya!" they all chorused. Ikuto smirked and Yoru looked proud of himself. Finally a few moments later, Yoru got information.

"Ikuto-nya! The pink-haired girl is at a dojo. She's apparently a sensei there nya."

"Where's the dojo?"

"In the southern part of town."

"Good job Yoru." praised Ikuto. Yoru purred, blushed, and washed himself, very happy. "Well then Ms. Ruma. What information are you hiding from us now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So now I am sad because my internet is going to be haywire since I switched to charter. Sigh. Hopefully that wont affect my story but I have no idea what's going to happen now**

Normal POV

Ikuto jumped buildings and stayed close to the shadows as he got closer and closer to the dojo. He snuck in through the back, and listened as Ruma instructed her students how to do a high flying kick. There were numerous thuds, apparently many had tried and failed. Ruma laughed good naturedly as she taught the students how to do it properly.

"It's okay guys! You don't get it on the first try. I'm laughing because this reminds me of me doing this same move and failing a few years ago!" The other students followed her laughter and all wondered how Ruma, the epitome of athletic ability could have failed. It was unimaginable but it lifted their spirits. For what seemed like an eternity later, her classes finally ended. Ikuto was still hiding in the shadows while Ruma came out. She was sweating but hyper and talking to the other teachers. She went to the changing room and came out in her outfit from that morning. Ruma waved good-bye and took off sprinting north. Ikuto nodded to Yoru and chara-changed again. They stalked her again and saw her go into an apartment. Ikuto put his phone on silent, and looked for any options of sneaking in. Seeing an air vent big enough for his slim frame, he crawled in. He squeezed through the tunnels until he heard the familiar voices of the blue-eyed girl, Mimi, and Ruma. They were laughing about something he didn't quite catch. He crawled closer to their air vent, but a safe distance so that they wouldn't hear or see him.

Mimi POV

"And then, and then, a bunch of my students fell down doing the high flying kick! It brought back so many memories! And the other teachers told me more stories! Like there was this one time…" Ruma babbled on. I shook my head and drowned her out. She could go on like that for hours. She had never changed. We were waiting for Sumi to come home. Ruma and I couldn't cook to save our lives, so we were also waiting for Sumi. She had tried to make us cook for ourselves by not coming home until midnight one day, and we were still waiting for her when she came through the door. After that incident, she had given up.

Finally, the doorbell rang.

"I got it, Sumi!" I yelled. I ran to the door and yanked it open. I was extremely hungry that day because I had to put up with students who didn't even practice their violin. That made me angry, and hungry. Ruma was still talking about her classes at the dojo back in the living room.

"Sumi! What are we having for dinner?" she asked when she finally noticed Sumi coming in.

"Well, desu. I was thinking some bean paste soup, rice, and eggs and fish as side dishes," she replied.

"Fine with me," I said, knowing that everything Sumi made was delicious. As we waited for the food, Ruma, Sumi, and I all told stories about our day. Ironically we were all teachers, but I also did competitions to help out. Finally the food was ready.

"Itadakimasu!" we said before eating. Suddenly, I heard a bang. _What was that?_

Ikuto POV  
That was close. I had to grab Yoru from getting the fish, but being in an air vent was a very tight position. I grabbed him, and muffled him from making any more noises. I tensed, the blue-eyed girl had obviously heard something.

"Mimi? You alright desu?" asked Sumi, the green-eyed.

"Y-yeah…" Mimi hesitated. She turned around and went back to talking with her family of rosette girls. Then suddenly, out of the blue, she asked, "Do you think she'll be coming home today?" There was silence around the table.

"I don't know, desu. She comes and goes. I hope she does though. There is enough food for her," replied Sumi.

"It's okay! I'm sure she'll come! And even if she doesn't, she still does visit us!" cheered Ruma.

"Yeah. I suppose so," agreed Mimi. It was silent, and then the conversation started again. _She?Why aren't they saying her name?_ I wondered. The conversation went to Ruma again.

"Hey, guys? I met these new people today. I think they were the old gang."

"What? What happened," Mimi instantly demanded.

"Well…we had breakfast and they started asking all these questions about whether we knew Amu-chan or not."

"Did you say anything else, desu?"

"I did mention the mafia group…Is that bad?" There was a tense moment. Suddenly, someone came into the kitchen and said,

"What did you say?"

I widened my eyes at the newcomer.

It was Amu. My Hinamori Amu. But she had matured greatly. Not only had her chest obviously matured, but her body figure was something probably envied by every other girl. Her clothes were all black, which even for her was odd, but it showed off all her curves at the right places. Amu was not as skinny as a stick, as was the fashion these days, but looked elegant and graceful even standing still. The greatest change was probably her face. All childish features were gone, and she still wore no make-up. It seemed as if all her baby fat had evaporated in six years, but her eyes were still the beautiful honey-gold they had always been. However, although her eyes were still the vibrant color they had always been, there was a shadow of extreme depression and the knowledge of cruel reality. While I was staring at her and noticing the various changes, I almost missed the conversation.

"What did you say?" she repeated, her voice sounded as if she was singing.

"AMU-CHAN!" All of a sudden, three charas popped out of the three bodies. The bodies crumpled to the floor, while the three charas, Miki, Ran, and Suu, flew to Amu hugging and crying. Amu patted them lovingly, then grabbed Ran and brought her to her face.

"Ran? What happened today?" she questioned.

"I saw the Guardians today, Amu-chan! We had breakfast! They asked questions and I told them about the…mafia group," she said apologetically. Amu stiffened, then sighed. Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she collapsed on a bed.

"I suppose it would be asking too much for them to keep away, huh?" she practically muttered to herself. The chuckled but then covered her eyes with her arm, as if she was hiding the fact she was crying.

"Amu-chan! You have to eat dinner, desu!" scolded Suu. She went back into her body and Sumi got up off her knees. Grabbing another bowl of rice and soup, she put them on the table next to the others. "Dia! You should eat too, desu!"

Out floated the fourth chara, who no one could really remember except the fact that she was the most glittering one. Dia nodded and sat down on the table to eat. I sneaked out of the air vent. There was nothing more I could do. I had found out the apartment, as well as more information than I had expected, the appearance of Amu. However, before I left, I thought, I might as well stay longer. _I'll hide on the roof, then follow Amu when she comes out._

Amu's POV

_The Guardians…_I thought. After that last incident six years ago, I had protected my mind and heart from feeling any feelings of guilt and sadness at my departure. I knew what I had done would hurt them, but I had stated clearly in my letter that they should never try to find me. _How did they find out I was in Osaka?_ I wondered. Probably Kairi had led them here. I grinned briefly, before grimacing again. _Great. This just leads to more complications. What am I supposed to do now? Kisangi isn't going to be happy about this, that's for sure. _I stood up suddenly. I decided to eat quickly, then leave. While that would depress my charas, I knew that it was okay. I had always visited them whenever I could. However, I had planned to stay a few days with them but the news would have to be reported immediately.

After dinner, I broke the news to the girls.

"Suu. I have to leave now," I explained.

"Why, Amu-chan desu?" she complained. Dia sighed and got ready to leave.

"No Dia. Stay here for today. You are always with me. I know how to protect myself. You can find me later. Play with Ran, Miki, and Suu for a few days and rest," I said. Dia smiled gratefully. I knew she was tired of constantly being alert and being in a dangerous environment.

"Amu-chan~" whined Ran.

"You guys, I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay with your bodies and don't blow your cover. Kisangi is going to want to know that the…Guardians are here." I turned to leave, then smiled sadly at them. "You know I would stay if I could." They nodded in resignation and tried to appear cheerful.

"It's okay Amu-chan," reassured Miki. "We'll always be here waiting for you. But what are you going to do about the Guardians?" I was still debating that myself.

"I don't know…" I closed the door behind me.

As I walked, I thought about the past six years. I was tired- of life, of how I survived, of an existence with almost nothing to enjoy. My charas brought the only bit of happiness into my life, but I tried to make them uninvolved as much as possible in my affairs. Even while I was deep in thought, I sensed something, or someone behind me. Scowling, I quickened my pace, thinking of the possible things. It couldn't be the girls, because I had specifically told them to always stay at the apartment, or their work places. I envied them. They had normal lives, except the occasional visits from me. I knew they didn't like the line of work I did, but I always considered myself without a choice. If it was a rapist or murderer, he would regret coming out today, especially when I was in a bad mood. I controlled myself from shivering. Ghosts were still frightening to me, but I doubted that a ghost would be behind me. All spirits would be too scared of what I had did to them to haunt me.

_Kisangi is going to get mad_ I thought. He and I were partners, even if we didn't like it. Of course, I didn't, but Kisangi seemed satisfied. He knew I would never fight him for his seat of power, that there was no sign of threat from me. _Oh well. What can I do about the Guardians…_I felt a flash of pain. I had missed them the first few years, but learned to hide it under a mask of uncaring. I planned on telling Kisangi. He would deal with the unfortunate visitors. From what Ran had said, they suspected nothing, but were still intent on finding me. _A reunion would be nice, if it were possible_. I smiled to myself sadly. Finally irritated of the presence behind me, I walked into an alley. Stalkers usually do follow their prey, even into the most bizarre places. I waited in the shadows, crouching, ready for action.

Ikuto's POV

I had followed Amu from her apartment. Even in the dark, she held an aura of menace and danger. People walked around her, as if she walked inside a bubble with an invisible wall. Those people looked as if they were doing it subconsciously! Looking toward Amu as I followed her in the dark, I sensed turmoil in her. Suddenly her pace quickened from its lethargic walk, and she went into a dark alley. I followed suit, wondering why she would even go in there. _Perhaps she knows someone is following her?_ No. She was probably as dense and insensitive to her surroundings as she had been six years ago. As I entered the alley, I saw and heard nothing. _Where did she go?_

Normal POV

Amu jumped out of the shadows as fast as a bullet. She did not see the face of shock, for her eyes were slightly closed with concentration. She attacked Ikuto and flipped him on his stomach. Amu got on top of him and held him there, with her finger at a pressure point that would knock the person unconscious.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" she hissed. There was silence from the stalker. "Answer me!"

"Oww Amu. That hurts," said the boy. Amu recoiled. She flipped the person on his back, with her finger at another pressure point. Ikuto was still unable to move, she has that fast. Amu moved closer, her face nearly in contact with his.

"Ikuto?"

"Yo." Ikuto stared at her for the longest time. Amu had changed, he could see it now. There was something cruel in her eyes, but still the innocence of a child. Her hair was still the same shade of bubblegum pink, and still the same length. Her x-clips were gone, but her hair was held back by a band with an X. Amu was on top of him, basically sitting on him. He smirked, thinking of the position they were in. People outside were staring at the strange couple in the alley, but going on their way.

To Amu, his appearance was of the biggest shock. She had expected the Guardians to come, but Ikuto? That seemed basically impossible. Amu looked down and saw his features had barely changed. Still blue-haired with the sapphire eyes, and lean figure, the only difference was his height, probably. She saw him smirk. Suddenly there were his cat ears, and a tail wrapped around Amu's leg. Keeping her face devoid of motion she flicked his nose and grabbed Yoru as if out of nowhere. Yoru yelled out for release but to no avail.

"Wow Amu. I guess you still like me, huh? Seeing the position we're in," he teased, keeping his smirk in place while waiting for the customary blush. Sadly, he was in for a surprise. Amu did not rise to his taunts. Instead she started asking the questions.

"Why are you here? How did you find out I was here? Who are you here with? If you don't answer, I'll find out anyways. But I'll just knock you unconscious and leave you here," she threatened.

"Well, well, Amu. Nice moves. Well, you probably know who I'm here with, the Guardians and my sister. And the glasses-guy guessed you would be here, in Osaka. I never dreamed that he was right. Now, Amu. Where did you learn to throw a person like that, and what have you been up to," he scolded teasingly, as if he was her mother. No response.

"Why are you here," she repeated with gritted teeth.

"I went online and found a wonderful violin shop in Osaka, and wanted to see if I could purchase another violin," he lied. Amu suddenly laughed out loud, a bitter sound.

"That was pathetic Ikuto. Did you really think I would believe that? Buying another violin," she snickered. "Ah well. I suppose I won't be able to get any more information out of you. Now then…shall we begin your sleep? You'll need it to catch up to me."

"Who is Kisangi?" he suddenly asked. Amu stiffened.

"How do you know his name? Wait…you were eavesdropping somehow, weren't you?" she answered herself, muttering.

"Is he a new boyfriend, Amu?" he asked expecting another blush, or a frantic explanation.

"Something like that," she replied instead. Ikuto froze, his face shocked.

"Well now, seeing as how you asked the final question of the day, good-night," she said pushing down on the pressure point hard. Ikuto was knocked out.

_The Next Day _(Ikuto POV)

I woke up, groaning. My head hurt tremendously. As I gained control over myself again, I remembered yesterday night. Suddenly I sat up, which caused my headache to hurt even more. I stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Yoru was floating, angry.

"How could she do that to me, nya? And to you! Ikuto, are you okay, nya? Did she hurt you? I can't believe that Amu girl!" With his anger slowly evaporating, Yoru became curious again. "What do you think happened to her, nya? She recognized you, but didn't even react like she usually does. Plus, she even hit you and grabbed me out of the darkness, nya. Did she learn new tricks?"

I stayed silent, wishing I knew how to answer my chara's questions. Those same questions were running through my head. _Oh well, I'd better go back to the others. _Sigh. _Utau's going to kill me._ I slowly started the walk home, wincing mentally at the thought of Utau's rampage.

_With the Guardians _(Normal POV)

Utau was pacing while the rest of the Guardians were lazing about. Yaya was sprawled all over the bed, and Kairi was looking over files again. Tadase looked anxious, though he denied it when asked. He would never admit that he was worried for Ikuto, since they had spent a childhood together. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Utau practically ripped the door open.

"Ikuto!" she shrieked. She tried to hug him, but once again, he avoided her and jumped into the room ahead of her. Ikuto looked around and said,

"Yo." The others visibly relaxed, and Utau, managed to hug Ikuto from behind. He struggled for a second, then gave up.

"What happened?" asked Kairi, right off the bat.

"I met Amu," he said quietly and matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" they all shouted.

"I followed Ruma, or Ran as she is, to their home. There, all of Amu's shugo charas, except Dia was there, except they had human bodies they popped in and out of. Amu came eventually, and then left. I followed her outside, but she managed to get away," Ikuto edited their battle.

"How could you lose her?" asked Rima. "Why didn't you just wrap her in chains and bring her back? You knew we wanted to see her!" Yaya behind her broke down crying at the missed opportunity.

"It's okay!" encouraged Kukai. "If Ikuto found her, we know she's in Osaka! Kairi was right! We'll meet up with her definitely!"

"Yes…I suppose so. There is always hope," agreed Nagihiko reluctantly. Tadase nodded and added,

"Fujisaki-kun is right. If Hinamori-san is here, then we will meet up with her again." Kairi looked up finally from his files.

"Well the news Tsukiyomi-san brought was surprising, and much more than we needed. But, I have figured out another strategic plan of finding her. Tsukiyomi with Nagihiko, Rima with Yaya, Tadase with Kukai, and Utau with me." The others, no longer protested. They finally had the taste of hope in their mouths.

It had been several weeks, and none of them had found a trace of Amu again. If they did see her shugo charas, somehow, they managed to disappear right before someone was able to catch up to them. Frustration and hope were mixed inside of them, causing tempers to blow up faster, but the passing weeks brought everyone closer together. Rima obviously did not like Nagihiko still, but she tolerated him longer than before and lightning did not cross between them as much. Utau's brotherly complex was not as strong, and it seemed that between her and Kukai, there was an improvement. Yaya was still as hyper as usual, and Kairi as solemn. Ikuto was still the alley cat, he preferred to do things on his own and wander around the city. He was getting to know Osaka pretty well by now.

New Year's had come and gone. Resolutions to find Amu were stronger, as well as having fun while trying. Kukai had pointed out that wasting their rest of their lives finding Amu was pointless. They should have fun while doing it, having lives. Yaya whole-heartedly agreed. Eventually, even Kairi conceded, saying that only looking for Amu was not wise. They were slowly losing their lives and their grips on whom they were. Having fun could be an option, while looking for Amu. And so, with that in mind, Utau bought tickets to a masquerade party. It was being held in a modern-day ballroom outside of the city limits. Tickets were expensive, but Utau bought one for everyone. Even if they didn't admit it, everyone was excited, except Ikuto of course. Even if it was late, they were out shopping for their costumes the day the ball was.

Rima, Yaya, and Utau went out for their costumes, and the rest of the guys followed suit, carrying and holding bags. Utau rejected almost everything until she saw an ivory-purple dress with a sweeping skirt. It could only fit someone with her figure, and she tried it on. It had spaghetti straps and was made for people with a thin, hourglass figure. The designs were floral and the color was a lighter shade of her eyes. Her heels were white and she decided to go with a silver necklace of an angel in flight. Her mask was white and had patterns of glitter and swirls.

For Rima, they finally picked out a dress that was red. It looked to be made of satin, and the front of it was ruffled. It showed the vibrancy of the color of her hair. She decided to wear earrings of a clown with a red jewel in the center for its nose. Kusu Kusu had picked it out and Rima tried them out, finding that she did like them. Rima's mask was red with gold trimming. It had feathers on one side.

Yaya wanted something blue, and got a dress with a somewhat flattened skirt, compared to the others and was strapless. Its skirt was ruffled, and Yaya wanted no jewelry. Her hair, she would let down for once, without its customary ribbons, but with a clip of a pacifier holding back a part of her hair. Yaya had a mask with a butterfly sort of shape, and had different shades of blue and purple.

(**A/N: The pictures of the costumes are on my wall)**

The guys were getting tired of walking around. In the end, Kairi had a green tux with a similar mask. Kukai and Ikuto chose black tuxes. Kukai had a white mask, while Ikuto had a black one with an almost cat-like design. Nagihiko had a dark blue tux and his mask was purple with streamers that would flow gracefully, as if he was dancing when he was actually walking. Tadase had a white tuxedo and a gold mask with white glitter and trimming.

"Yaya wants ice cream!" screamed Yaya after all their shopping was done. She dropped on the floor and started pouting.

"Alright, alright. But afterwards we're going straight to the hotel," said Kairi, but Yaya had already jumped up, grabbed Kukai's hand, and dragged him to an ice cream vendor. Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko followed, laughing inside. Kairi, Utau and Ikuto decided to wait.

"Yaya-chan will never change, will she?" laughed Nagihiko.

"Yuiki-san still wants to be a baby character, even with her little brother to take care of," Tadase agreed. "Right, Mashiro-san?" Rima said,

"I see nothing truly comical in Yaya's actions. She does that every time. If she wants to be funny, there has to be more determination!" argued Rima. She was still strong on the subject of comedy. She walked away to instruct Yaya, and Nagihiko and Tadase sweat-dropped behind her. Kusu Kusu followed, giggling about the response of the two boys.

_At the ball_

Everything glittered. The ballroom was _huge_ and beautifully decorating. The numerous chandeliers were nearly blinding, but while the lights were enchanting, there were shadows in the corners of the room, as if showing that even the lightest places have a tinge of darkness. The Guardians, Ikuto, and Utau entered as a single group. Almost all heads turned at the sight of such mysterious, beautiful people. Women swooned over the men, while the masked men practically drooled at the sight of Rima, Utau, and Yaya. The charas were flying across the room, curious. Kiseki, being the "king" he was, led them around. Acting as if he knew almost every nook and cranny of the building, he was boasting about how soon everything in the world would belong to him when he became king of the world. Pepe and Daichi decided to float off in their own, near the food.

After two hours of dancing, everyone was hot from the room and become slightly claustrophic. Rima had danced with Tadase, Kairi, and even Nagihiko. Utau danced with only Ikuto and Kukai. Ikuto had been forced into dancing with her, because she was about to make a huge scene. He had been approached by other women as well, but rejected their offers. Yaya waltzed with Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai. Nagihiko was currently dancing with an unknown dancer who seemed unable to look at him in the eye. Suddenly two new people came as a pair.

The woman was wearing a white dress with black beads spreading from clustered together to slowly disappearing. It held on her shoulders, and she wore a black mask. It was the one of the drama faces, the sad one, which represented Melpomene, the Muse of tragedy. Her rosette hair was half up and the rest flowed down her back like waves. A black dahlia tied her hair.

The man next to her had on a black tuxedo with a black rose tucked in the front of his jacket pocket. His mask was white, and represented Thalia was the Muse of comedy, with its laughing face. He had spiked black hair, and green eyes. The man was solidly built, but also lean in a way. Their costumes and masks complimented each other, and their partnership was even more pronounced.

The Guardians stopped whatever they were doing, and looked at the woman with the black mask. Through the mask, golden eyes shined through.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For all the questions I'm getting, I will not continue the old version, but writing on this story instead. It will be continued on this version instead. Hopefully this note helps!**

The mysterious couple glided across the room to the dance floor. They started waltzing as if no one else was in the room.

"Amu-chi!" screamed Yaya. The others tried to stop her, but she threaded through the crowd and started hugging the woman who was forced to let go of her partner. "Why haven't you contacted us for six years? Why did you leave?" There was no response. "Amu-chii?"

The woman forcefully unwrapped Yaya from herself. She looked around towards where the others were.

"Hello…Guardians, Easter workers, and former Easter employees," she replied. "Miss me?" The voice was hollow, but there was a sense of sarcasm behind her words. The others suddenly rushed towards her, but stopped when the man wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered in her ear, and she whispered back. Then together, they faced the others.

"Follow us please," ordered Amu. Shrugging his shoulders, Kairi nodded for them to follow the pair. Amu and the man led them outside into the gardens. Leading them into the maze, the group finally got to the center where there was a huge lit-up fountain of gold. Amu turned around to face them, and took off her mask.

The rest of the Guardians stood shocked. They had not seen Amu's face for six years. To them, the changes were more surprising than to Ikuto. He leaned against the wall, far away from the water fountain. There was silence, and then an explosion.

"Amu-chi!" squealed Yaya, again.

"Amu!" chorused Nagihiko and Rima. They glared at each other, then started to race towards her. Kukai had beat them, and was ruffling her hair. Utau smiled gently from the background, looking more towards Ikuto. Tadase awkwardly started walking to Amu, as if in disbelief.

"Hinamori-san?" He took her hand, and reverently stroked it, to make sure she was real, and it wasn't a dream. However, after a minute of this happy reverie, Amu backed away slowly. Then, the group noticed her eyes. They were hollow. There was no joy in them at seeing their appearance. Instead, there was a look of anger, along with fear. Yaya started shivering, even though there was no wind.

"Well now, if the greetings are done," said the man. He had a deep tone that was animated. His arms were spread open, as if welcoming the group into a hug. His mask was still in place.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Kairi pushing up his glasses.

"My apologies. I am…Ushitare Kisangi. Your friend, Amu, is my girlfriend. Right, Amu?"

"…"

"Amu?"

"…Yes."

"We came, as I invited her as a surprise. What we didn't expect was to see…people from her past, I suppose." Kisangi laughed. He directed his attention to Tadase.

"Hotori Tadase, right? Amu has told me so much about you. You plan on ruling the world, yes prince?"

"Plan? I will become king of the world, you peasant! Don't address your future king as such! Show more respect commoner!" Tadase answered in an automatic chara-change. Kisangi merely laughed and moved on, as if it was an assembly line.

"Sanjou Kairi, Souma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagihiko, all once companions and fellow Guardians of my dear Amu. And in the back, Tsukiyomi Utau and Ikuto" He shrugged his shoulders. "Knowing Amu for four years now, I've gotten to know her pretty well." The others glanced at each other, slightly shocked.

"Well then, Kisangi-san? Will you tell us how you met our Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"Haha! Don't worry about that yet. You'll find out…eventually. It's not fun to play a game with unknowing players," Kisangi chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rima in a dismayed tone. "If you're trying to be funny, you're going to have to try harder to make me laugh."

"Ah, yes. Of course Mashiro-san," he said while bowing. "The girl who loves gag, but you only like extremely funny ones. Right?" Kusu Kusu giggled behind Rima. "Ah, yes, for your information, I can see your charas. After Amu told me about them, I was able to see the little charas. Very cute, aren't they? Ah, well. I can see you guys aren't very comfortable with me. I'll leave you alone with Amu for ten minutes." Kisangi walked towards the entrance, and looked at Amu knowingly. She nodded and he left. Almost automatically, the tension of the air popped like a bubble as Amu smiled.

"Everyone! What are you doing here?" Amu asked brightly, her personality of six years ago showing through.

"Amu-chii!" screamed Yaya, again. She hugged Amu around the waist, not letting go. Suddenly, everyone was around Amu, hugging her and crying. Ikuto still stayed in the shadows.

"Amu. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Rima. All of you. But why are you here?"

"Joker. The question is, why did you leave?" asked Kairi. The others stayed quiet and looked at her.

"Well…you see…" began Amu.

"Hurry up Amu. He only gave us ten minutes. And who is he anyways? The Kisangi man?" asked Utau.

"Kisangi is…someone I know very well. And right now, I cannot tell you anything. You will know the entire story soon enough," said Amu, dodging the question.

"Amu-chan…Why can't you tell us now?" said Nagihiko. He and everyone else had on the puppy-dog face, except Ikuto of course. Amu laughed at their expressions, and they followed suit.

"Hinamori-san. It's good to see you. When Ikuto said he saw you, he said you were an entirely different person. You're still the same as ever, I see," Tadase said smiling. Amu froze, and then turned her face to him.

"Not exactly the same, Tadase-kun. Not exactly…" she said quietly.

"Amu," said Ikuto suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you. Alone," he said for emphasis.

"Alright. Follow me. Don't worry guys, I'll be back in a few minutes. Let me just see what he wants." Kukai gave his customary thumbs-up sign. Rima all of a sudden ran up and grabbed Amu's arm.

"I'm following you," she said bluntly.

"Rima…" said Amu uncertainly.

"Little girl, I want to talk to her **alone**," almost threatened Ikuto.

"Fine." Then Rima started crying, and Amu started panicking. Ikuto grabbed her hand and dragged her to another passageway, where no one could see them.

"Now then. Amu, what did Kisangi tell you before he left?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," he said, grabbing her arms. "I know when you're lying." Amu stared coldly at him, the vibrant girl from moments ago gone.

"Then you should know that my personality and facial expressions a few minutes ago were a lie."

"I realized that. Now I'm wondering, why would you lie to your friends? Even after six years, don't you miss any of them?"

"I used to. But times have changed, I've changed. I cannot and should not hold on to a useless past. Right now, all that matters is the present and future," Amu said tiredly. "Now, have you any more questions? The others will get suspicious."

"Just one. Hinamori Amu, why did you leave?" Amu sighed.

"I've explained it to you, and so has Kisangi. You will soon know the story soon enough. But right now, it's too early. Nothing has come into play, yet."

"Are we a game, Amu?"

"And if I said yes, what would you do?" she retorted.

Ikuto's POV

When Amu said those words, I was startled. Angry, I gripped her tighter.

"You idiot child! Have you lost all sense of humanity? Are memories nothing to you? What about your family? Your friends?" I asked bitterly.

Amu's POV

"Are memories nothing to you?"

When I heard those words, a fountain of memories piled themselves in my mind. The unhappiness of my outside character, but my inability to change it until my charas came. And then all the memories spent with my friends, the Guardians. The New Years and Christmases spent together, the Guardian meetings, our fight against Easter. While I was lost in my memories, I was all too aware of the arms that held me. Though they were gripping me tightly, there was a tenderness I had never expected from Ikuto. _Focus focus!_ I chanted to myself.

"Things have changed…" I said quietly, almost whispering it to myself.

"Not as much as you have, Amu," whispered back Ikuto. His face was dangerously close to mine. I flinched inwardly, forcing myself to maintain a poker face. Laughing, I taunted him.

"And you haven't changed at all, have you? Like everyone else, still clinging to the old memories of a past me. Nothing is and will be the same, will it? Not even me."

"No. Not anymore…" he muttered. Then all of a sudden, his lips came down on mine gently.

Normal POV

Ikuto kissed her once, then twice. He let go and smiled.

"A souvenir of sorts. Nothing has changed Amu" Amu collapsed on the floor, her true face finally showing through. There was shock and sadness as she sat.

"Wh-what was that for?" she finally managed to gasp.

"To remind you that nothing has changed. You are still the same as six years ago, aren't you? You've just learned to hide yourself better. Oh yes, and you're martial arts are impressive," he frowned. "That still hurts you know, those bruises you gave me."

"What bruises?"

"Want me to show you?"

"N-no!" she said blushing. She hid her face behind her hands. "Perverted cosplaying cat-boy!" Ikuto laughed loudly and flicked her on her forehead.

"Just kidding. Geez, you really haven't changed at all!" Amu finally realized her mistake and fumbled to put her poker face back on. After taking a few breaths, she said calmly.

"It's time to go back to the others. They'll be worried."

"Fair enough," said Ikuto. He followed her out back to the other Guardians.

"What did you talk about?" asked Rima sullenly.

"Nothing," said Amu brightly. As if on cue, Kisangi appeared.

"Ten minutes are up! Now if you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have yet to complete a waltz with my date." He bowed gallantly to the group and beckoned to Amu. Her face was once again devoid of all emotion as she gently put her hand on his bent arm. As they walked away, Ikuto called after her,

"Don't forget Amu! My souvenir!" He chuckled to himself. Amu stiffened but continued walking away.

Once she was gone, the others looked at Ikuto.

"What souvenir Ikuto?" asked Utau.

"Nothing."

"Well, we'd better get back. It's cold isn't it Rima?" asked Nagihiko. He winked at her and she glared, but got the hint. She started walking back, and the others hurried after her, chatting about Amu's appearance. Tadase and Ikuto stayed in the back. Tadase looked at Ikuto.

"Why happened onii-san?"

"Looks like you're calling me that name again Kiddy King," Ikuto laughed. Seeing Tadase start to fluff up in indignation, he ruffled his hair. "It's fine. But nothing happened. Don't worry about it." Reassured, Tadase ran to catch up to the others. Now by himself, he whispered as he looked up at the full moon and the stars, "Absolutely nothing."

Amu's POV

I cannot believe that Ikuto had the nerve to kiss me! I mean seriously! That idiot! What was he thinking! I wanted to tear my hair out. However, I knew Kisangi would get suspicious and I put the mask back on my face and calmed myself down. We had reached the main hall and was in the ballroom. Bowing to me, Kisangi, waited for me to put my hand in his. I curtsied and gently put my hand in his, and my other hand on his shoulder. He put his other hand on my hip and guided me to the center of the dance floor. He smiled, but it was not his normal charming smile. It was a predator waiting for its prey, kind of smile. I knew he was waiting for me to tell him all that had happened. _The moment of truth_ I chuckled to myself. _The irony will never end. _As the song finished, Kisangi looked at the clock hanging over the entrance.

"Amu-chan? It's midnight. It's time to go back," he said gently.

"Hai, Silent Knife."

"Amu-chan? What did I tell you?"

"Kisangi-san," I muttered. He laughed and took a hold of my chin gently.

"Now, now Amu-chan. I know you can do better than that. I call you Amu-chan. You should call me…hm…Ki-kun."

"K-ki-kun," I stuttered in embarrassment.

"Good job, Amu-chan. See, that wasn't too hard, right?" He kissed me on the forehead. "Anyways, the others will be waiting for us. Remember, we have that job to do in a few days."

"Of course. The job," I repeated after him, tonelessly. Kisangi laughed and led me out the door, into the night.

"Don't sound so sad, Amu-chan. You'll see your friends again. I promise," he said as his laughter sounded out into the night sky.

Rima's POV

I had finally seen Amu. After six years, I had seen her. She had not changed, physically at least. But I could sense the disappointment and turmoil within her behind her happy mask. I looked to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko, why do you think Amu was sad?" He looked down at me. Smiling gently, he took my hand in his.

"Rima-chan. I don't think she wanted us to see her today. We surprised her, and you know she never liked surprises," he chuckled. "But that's beside the point. You knew too, right? Amu wasn't actually smiling. But as to why, I don't know. We were her closest friends, but that was six years ago. She has obviously changed from then. But somewhere, she is still the happy, innocent child she was. Amu-chan is happy that we're fine. I'm sure of that much."

I wasn't completely reassured, but I let the conversation drift away. I pulled my hand away and spotted a bench. I sat down on it, letting my feet rest. Heels always hurt my feet. Nagihiko followed me and sat on the other side.

"Rima-chan. Why do you think Amu was sad?" I didn't know, so I didn't answer.

Nagihiko's POV

I smiled sadly at Rima. I knew she had missed Amu the most. Nothing had changed from then. While her relationship with me had softened to an occasional glare, our friendship eventually pulled through. Seeing her shiver in the cold, I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders.

"Gentlemen should help women in need," I teased. Rima thanked me quietly, and wrapped the jacket around herself tightly. I leaned back looking at the sky. "You know Rima-chan? The principal of the elementary school told me that I would never know where my future lies. But that doesn't mean that I should quit trying just because I don't know. We may not know what Amu-chan went through, or why she left, but we won't stop trying to find out, right?" I smiled at her brightly. Rima smiled and nodded.

Tadase POV

I was unsure of what had happened for the last six years. Amu had changed, of course. While she was still as pretty as ever, she was still hiding something. Kiseki trailed behind me, also in puzzlement.

"Tadase. We should find out what that peasant was trying to hide from us. Maybe she would help us track down the embryo."

I nodded absentmindedly. Tsukiyomi followed behind me. I could hear Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi up ahead playing around. Utau was already inside the building and Nagihiko and Rima had disappeared off somewhere. While Amu had gone, our bonds with each other had gotten stronger. Our ties to Amu kept us together, even if some wouldn't acknowledge it. The principal had told me that some things would happen during our trip. I hoped one of them was getting Amu back home.

Ikuto's POV

I was still contemplating my kiss to Amu. Even I was shocked by what I had done, but I didn't regret it. It was done. Yoru was slightly embarrassed and in front of me, not ready to ask questions. I snickered, and he turned around.

"Ikuto! Why did you do that nya?" Yoru had exploded. "She's the enemy! And…and…you did that to her!" I chuckled and flicked him on the forehead. "What did you do that for nya!" But by then, I had turned away. Yoru smiled to himself and followed, humming.

I returned to the ballroom, hoping to catch up to Amu. But by then, she had left. Suddenly, I heard laughter coming from outside. Chara-changing with Yoru, I sneaked outside and saw Amu and that Kisangi person running to the entrance, as if playing tag. However, their frolicking was different. Their run was rushed, and filled with purpose. While Kisangi laughed, which seemed pretty often for him, and ran with complicated tricks and flips, Amu stared straight ahead. Suddenly, she turned around.

"Kisangi, there's someone following us."

_Shit! Had I been found out already?_

"I know," Kisangi answered. "Probably Mr. Cat. Do you want to deal with him, or me?"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure," he teased gently. "He might end up kissing you again."

Amu hesitated and then waved him forward with her hand.

"You have to go Kisangi, the others will be waiting for you. I'll catch up. My charas are on their way anyways."

Kisangi nodded and suddenly disappeared. Amu sighed then shook herself out, as if she was a bird fluffing her feathers.

"Ikuto. Come on out."

I jumped down the tree into the light pavement. There was silence between us.

"Well? Why were you following us?" she demanded impatiently.

"Just wanted to see where a little girl like you would be going so late at night with a guy," I replied smoothly. Amu exploded, like I knew she would.

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Just keep denying it," I teased. Amu took a deep breath and released it. Once again, her poker face was back.

"Well. Since you're not going to tell me, I'd better finish this up quickly."

"What are you going to do, Amu?"

"We're going to fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto's POV

I stared at her in silence and started laughing.

"You…ha ha…and me…fighting? HAHAHAHAHA!" I exploded for a few minutes. I calmed myself down and took a deep breath. My voice was still teasing. "Amu, I would win in that fight. You know that."

Amu had started becoming angry while I had laughed. She held herself higher and asked angrily, "Yeah? Well, if I win, then you have to leave me alone forever!"

"And if I win, you have to tell me everything. Deal?"

"Deal!" Amu was completely red in the face. I waited.

"Well? Are we going to fight or not?"

"Wait a minute stupid Ikuto. I'm waiting for my charas."

"Well, where are they—ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head. Her golden one had flown up behind me and kicked my head. She was laughing as she flew over to Amu.

"Sorry I'm late Amu-chan. Suu was trying to overfeed us again."

"It's okay Dia. Where are the others?"

"Here!" chorused the other three. They now all flew over and the pink one started screaming.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! It's Ikuto! How did you meet? What happened? Why didn't you tell us anything! Amu-chan~~!" The questions flew out of her mouth like bullets from a machine gun. Amu laughed and I relished the delicious sound of it.

"I just met him right now Ran. And Dia, I have to do a character transformation with you. Ikuto and I are going to fight."

"Oh Amu, don't lie. You and I met in the alley too remember? Right after you went to that apartment of yours."

"How did you know about that?" asked Miki. She was the skeptical one, if I remembered correctly.

"Hi Miki nya!" Yoru said from behind me. He flew over my shoulder and over to the girls. "Long time no see!"

"Yoru? What are you doing here desu?" asked the green one. The blue one, Miki, had waved at Yoru and then flown away, probably in embarrassment. Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light and Amu was there. Her outfit had changed from the last time I had seen her. Her hair was flowing down her back this time, but still the microphone headset. Her costume was still yellow, but the strange boots last time were now heels. They were at least 2 inches high and strings wrapped around her ankles up her mid-calf. She still had a one piece with a short skirt. It was short sleeved this time, but she had on white hand gloves with diamond-cuts on the back.

Amu's POV

I sighed to myself, watching the girls socialize with Yoru and Ikuto. I did a character transformation with Dia and looked at Ikuto. His eyes were wide open, and I unconsciously blushed. My outfit had changed, and I looked weirder, I knew that.

"Well? Are you ready?" I asked. I wanted to end this quickly. The meeting should have started already. There was a flash of blue and Ikuto stood in front of me in his black lynx costume.

"Now I am, _Amu_," he drawled out.

"Don't say my name like that!" I yelled out frustrated.

"How do you want me to say it then?"

"Argh! Never mind! The rules are…"

"What rules?"

"There are none!"

Normal POV

Amu ran quickly towards him with a golden knives in her hands. She hit him with the hilt on the shoulders and attempted another strike. Ikuto dodged the second one and jumped far away the third time she struck. Ikuto sweatdropped.

"Um…Amu? Why can you suddenly make weapons?"

"I practiced a lot. Dia and I learned that we could make daggers as our defense and offense. (That's not true. But I'm just using it for this time) So, since I'm obviously better, why don't you surrender already Ikuto?"

Ikuto smiled and grinned.

"How about no?" Suddenly his claw came down on her and she blocked with her knives. "Yoru and I practiced too." There was a claw near her stomach area as well. Amu looked down and sighed. She suddenly flipped up and released her grip on his claws. She stood up from her crouched position and flipped the knives into their scabbards at her sides.

"You'd better be careful, Ikuto. This is going to hurt." Amu stood poised with her fists raises, in the starting position for any martial art. Suddenly, she was flying. She was everywhere at once. Ikuto could barely avoid her, and sometimes she hit him on a pressure point. He collapsed. His arm and legs had gone numb, so he couldn't stand. He had bruises, visible and more were coming. Amu stood over him, glaring down. "I told you this was going to hurt. You should have been faster," she chided. Suddenly, she giggled. "This reminds me on the first time I caught you after a fight. Remember? You were cut and took me to an amusement park afterwards."

Ikuto smiled complacently.

"Nothing is over yet," he said. Suddenly, he did a leg sweep, which Amu dodged casually. While she was still falling, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned back against a tree and struggled to keep her still. "You know, Amu? I've always seen the night sky, but it always looked the same to me. Nothing made me happy, except to play my violin. Are you like that too? Nothing makes you happier than to fight?" Amu had gone still. She sighed, then looked up into his face.

"No. Nothing makes me happy, except for Kisangi," she said robotically, as if she was chanting it to herself. She turned around in his arms. Amu looked down, at his cross. Her arms wrapped around him. Ikuto held her closer and nestled his face in her hair. All of a sudden, a rope was wrapped around him, and to the tree. Amu got out from his flailing arms and smiled. She tied the knot behind him on the opposite side and made a face at him. "You should've paid attention. I had a rope all this time hanging from the back of my suit."

Ikuto sighed in defeat. "Guess this means I lost, eh?"

"Yup. So now you have to stay away."

"What if I don't want to?" challenged Ikuto.

"That was the punishment."

"Doesn't mean I have to get punished. So I'll keep following you." Amu's face suddenly contorted with fury. She punched him in the stomach, hard. He coughed out blood.

"Don't you realize that you have to stay away? It's not safe for you and the others to be around me!" There were tears in her eyes. "So I'll hurt you so badly now, you won't want to find me." Amu took out a knife and stood poised to strike.

"Stop!" Tadase's voice called out. Amu's head shot up and the tears disappeared, as if they were never there. Suddenly, wings appeared from her back. They were the same as Utau's but bigger. Amu lifted off into the sky and stared down at them. She whispered something into the night sky and then she flew back into the direction of the city. Ikuto and Tadase followed her with their eyes.

"What was she doing?" asked Tadase.

"We were having a mutual discussion," replied Ikuto. "Hey Tadase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me from this tree?"

Amu's POV

"Here I stand in a winter desert

In complete solitaire

With no signs of life within my soul

I stand completely bare.

The city lights

So far away and bright

How I long to be so near

In company of life

What is this trail of tears

That pours like morbid rain

The child that grew up in fear

It has lived in vain."

I ended the poem with a sigh, as I stared off into the night. (A/N: Please do not take this poem for anything! I borrowed it from a friend, so don't use it!) I was in the forest, and could see the city even from here. Although it glittered with all its lights, I knew that hidden inside of the city lay a dark and cold civilization. I heard a faint rustle, but didn't turn around.

"So you miss your friends that much, Amu-chan?" It was Kisangi, of course.

"…Yeah."

"Well, Amu-chan. You can see them again soon. The game is about to begin. Don't forget about why you're here, Amu-chan. You chose this, so now you have to stay here forever, next to my side. But I'll let you play with your Ikuto for awhile. Make sure that you don't let him melt your heart." As quietly as he had come, he slipped away. I saw his running form as he headed toward the city.

"Let the games begin," I whispered as I slipped down the tree, and walked slowly towards Osaka, thinking about the past.

Utau's POV

The masquerade has finally ended. We had practically crawled ourselves to the hotel, we were that tired. However, the night had been one of surprise and celebration. Our hopes had come true, and we had found Amu. As I though of her, I shook my head. Amu was lying to us about something, but what? Amu had been very oblivious as a child, and who knew that better than us? But yesterday night, we could all see the changes in her. She was hot now, but that was expected. The changes were mental, and while she did her best to hide it, there lay a cold fire in her eyes. As I thought back to our embrace, her body was hard as steel. Her slim body was a perfect disguise for her strength. I rolled over in my bed, and tried to sleep.

The Next Day (Normal POV)

At noon, everyone met in the café in the lobby. Everyone, even Ikuto, was there. Kairi began the meeting with the dance.

"I think yesterday was a most productive night. We saw Amu, and even talked with her. But sadly, a certain cat cut down our time with her." Kairi coughed, and glanced up at Ikuto. He was smiling teasingly. Ikuto ignored him, and instead glanced at the lunch being given to the table next to them. The charas were with their owners, and Kiseki was holding his own shugo chara meeting, right in the middle of the table.

"Alright commoners! We have found our target and now we can concentrate on finding the embryo!" The other charas were not paying attention, as usual. Instead, they were focusing on their owners, trying to help make a decision of what to do about Amu. Kusu Kusu was practically dancing with excitement around Rima, laughing and giggling all the time. Kiseki blew up, as usual. "COMMONERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LISTEN TO THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Of course, no one paid attention. "Hmph," said Kiseki, trying to pull himself together again.

Ikuto stood up and started to leave.

"Tsukiyomi-san, where are you going?" asked Nagihiko. He was suspicious of what was going on between Ikuto and Amu, but was reluctant to mention it in front of everyone.

"Out for a walk. You guys aren't going to do anything. Ja ne." Ikuto disappeared out of the café, and mixed in with the crowd. The others looked at each other and shrugged. Utau wanted to follow, but she was curious of how the Guardians planned on bringing Amu back home.

Kairi cleared his throat and started again.

"We found the Joker, and we should bring her back home. However, before that, I think we should find out more about this Kisangi person. We should try to find Amu's three charas again, and ask them questions. Obviously, they will remember us. Anyways, from the information that Tsukiyomi-san has given us, we can safely deduce that Amu is involved with the mafia. I have information of all the mafia groups in Osaka." Kairi brought out folders and stacks of paper, and stacked them on the table. It was a wonder the table didn't break under all its weight. The others, especially Yaya and Kukai, stared at the work in wonder and grief. They did NOT want to read this all day! "However," Kairi continued, "this information is merely a reference." The others sighed in relief.

"Hey Utau, why don't you call your brother and ask him to take us back to the apartment of Amu's three charas?" asked Kukai. Utau looked startled, and then smiled.

"Good idea Kukai." Utau quickly got out her phone, and dialed Ikuto's number.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto! Can you take us to the Amu's apartment?"

"Just come outside. I'm in the alley nearby, to your right."

Utau ended the call, and the group paid for their breakfast and left the café. They followed Utau's direction, and saw Ikuto in the alley, waiting.

"Yo. Okay, here are some ground rules. One, don't complain to me. Two, you have to follow exactly where I go. No shortcuts, because you'll probably end up going the wrong way. Yoru got information from his friends and only he and I know how to get there."

The others merely stared at him with their mouths slightly agape.

"What?"

"You don't usually talk a lot," commented Rima. Her face had remained composed the entire speech. Utau nearly swooned as Ikuto smiled.

"Then that'll be it." He walked out of the alley, and motioned for the others to follow him. With light hearts, they followed him.

_Two Hours Later…_

"Ikuto! I'm tired! Can't we stop?" whined Yaya. No response. They had taken what felt like a million turns, and climbed over at least 20 walls.

"Onii-chan. Please stop. Everyone is getting extremely tired!" Tadase and Nagihiko were supporting Rima because about 15 minutes ago, she had resolutely fallen on the ground, and refused to walk any further. Utau was struggling, but putting on a brave front, while Kukai laughed and joked around as if the two hours were just a pleasant walk, not a rapid jog. Suddenly Ikuto stopped in front of a apartment building and gestured up.

"The three girls live in apartment C34. C'ya." Ikuto started walking in the opposite direction, and then jumped over a wall, with his car ears and tail in place. The charas flew up to the apartment, and the others took the stairs.

Once they arrived in front of the door, they stood awkwardly around the door. Impatient, Utau knocked on the door, loudly. The door opened, with Mimi peeking out suspiciously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," said Tadase with his best puppy-dog face, "but can we come in for a few minutes? My friends and I are lost."

"Sorry, but you see…" she began.

"Mimi! Who is it?" Sumi appeared in the doorway behind Mimi. "Oh! Come in, come in! I met a few of you 3 to 4 days ago, right?"

"Sumi! Who is it?" Ruma ducked underneath Mimi's arm and giggled uncontrollably. "Come in! Sumi, why don't you get these guys some refreshments! Mimi, don't be so mean! We know them!"

Mimi, looking disgruntled, opened the door wider and let the group inside the apartment. They all took a seat, on the sofa, or the floor. Sumi soon brought in fruits and cookies on plates, with glasses of water.

"Enjoy." Sumi went back into the kitchen to clean up, then came back into the living room.

"Thank you," chanted everyone. Yaya leaped towards the cookies, stuffing her face. Ruma laughed, and Sumi merely looked slightly agonized as cookie crumbs fell all over the once spotless floor. Kukai began the conversation.

"Yo Sumi! I know we asked you this a few days ago, but are you sure, you don't know a Hinamori Amu?"

"Of course. But it does sound similar to Ruma's name, huh?" Sumi fidgeted uncomfortably. Kairi pushed his glasses up his nose, and stared intently at Ruma.

"Ruma-san. Please do not lie to us anymore. We met Joker yesterday night, and Tsukiyomi-san said he saw her come into this apartment. You are all Amu's charas, aren't you?" Ruma, Miki, and Sumi looked at each other. As they were about to say something, the doorbell rang. Sumi jumped up to open it. And in the doorway, stood Amu.

Amu's POV

I was dead tired as I headed towards the apartment. I knocked on the door and saw Suu open it, flustered. I looked around her and stiffened. There sat, in my living room apartment, the Guardians. I did not see Ikuto around but that detail barely made a dent in the picture before me. I was shocked at first, and couldn't move. Red tinged my eyesight as I stepped inside the apartment. I knew that my aura around me was very vicious, and noticed that the people in front of me were cringing in fear.

"What ARE you doing here?" I asked dangerously.

"Amu-chan, we…er…wanted to see you again. Tsukiyomi-san showed us the way and…" Nagihiko began. Rima quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ikuto did?" I was imagining myself throttling that person. Shaking my head angrily, I gritted my teeth, and motioned for the girls to go outside. Quickly, the three girls exited, and Sumi said "excuse us" as they went out the door. I was still glaring at the others all the while.

"Now. Would anyone care to explain WHY you would bother my friends?"

"Joker. We wanted to find out more information about you and your line of…work," admitted Kairi. Kairi had always been a honest person, especially after that little fiasco for Easter.

"Well you're trespassing in my area, so out!"

"Your charas let us in. So we're not trespassing," countered Rima. _Oh right._ I smiled inside, for Rima still had that fighting spirit within her.

"Well now you are because you are here without MY permission."

"Amu-chii! We just want to talk to you!" whined Yaya.

"That's right Hinamori," backed Kukai quickly. "You were with Ikuto most of those 10 minutes last night! We couldn't ask you anything!"

"What if I don't want to answer any questions? What is the point then?" I asked with acid in my tone.

"Please Amu-chan." Tadase had turned his best face towards me. It worked, sadly. I leaned back against the wall.

"Shoot. But I'm only answering five questions." I held up my hand.

"Only five?" whined Yaya.

"Four now." I lowered my pinky. I smiled as she realized her mistake. She promptly clamped her mouth shut, and joined the huddle that had formed around the table. Utau, apparently the spokesperson, asked the first question.

"Why did you leave?"

After collecting my thoughts, I replied with the most general answer I could think of. "As stated in my letter six years ago, I left for personal reasons. My reasons have not changed."

They looked dismayed with that answer, but I knew they could and should never know the reason I had left. The fissure between us was already big enough.

"What happened in the six years you've been gone?"

"I trained."

"Are you in the mafia?"

"No."

"Who is Kisangi?"

"My boyfriend." The five questions had all been used.

"Aren't you ever going to give us better answers than that?" Rima was furious.

"It's time for you to all leave." I forcefully ushered them out, where Ruma, Miki, and Sumi had their ears to the doorway. They grinned bashfully and waved the Guardians away. They went back into the apartment and I followed them.

"What happened Amu-chan?" asked Miki.

"They asked five questions. You guys, you're going to have to move again. I'm sorry." I was sitting on the couch, closing my eyes.

"Okay Amu-chan, desu. We're ready and almost packed anyways. Miki said that this was coming," Sumi said.

"Amu-chan! Why can't you tell them the truth! You ARE in the mafia!" Ruma was indignant.

"I didn't lie. I am involved, but I don't believe in their ideals. I am not in the mafia, at least mentally," I chuckled. "Oh well. Tomorrow, stage one will start. Sumi, do you have the dyes?"

"Here, desu."

"Alright girls, here goes." I went to the bathroom with Miki following me. "Did I ever mention that with your human bodies, it is sometimes more convenient."

"Yes you have Amu-chan," answered all three girls. I smiled.

_Later that night (Normal POV)_

Amu came out of the apartment, with her hair now black with pink stripes. She had loathed to part with her original hair color, so she decided to keep some. Kisangi gave her permission for that much at least. Amu walked towards the park. It was beautiful in the night. She had obtained a love of the night from Ikuto. Suddenly, she heard music coming from around the corner. It was playing to the tune of "Give me Your Eyes" by Brandon Heath. Amu hummed the tune and started reciting the lyrics, letting her legs lead her to the music.

"Looked down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight  
Touched down on the cold black top  
Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breath in the familiar shock  
Of confusion and chaos  
All those people going somewhere,  
Why have I never cared?

Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah

Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide what's underneath  
There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
Too ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work  
He's buying time  
All those people going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?

Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah

I've Been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you see the people all along

Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah"

Ikuto was playing his violin, turned away from Amu. She hid in the trees. _Why is Ikuto thinking playing that song?_ Amu slid away back into the darkness, away from Ikuto.

_The Next Day _

The Guardians had all slept on Amu's answers, trying to figure out if Amu had been lying. But nothing in her eyes had said anything was false, except the last answer. There had been a flash of indignation and rebellion in her eyes. Tadase, being an early riser, decided to take a walk outside. Kiseki was still asleep in his egg, and Tadase didn't want to bother him.

As Tadase walked around the city, he saw a poster flying around. Picking it up, he saw a surprise. On the paper was Amu's face, but her hair was black with pink stripes. He read the words.

Starring Silent Thieves

Tonight at the Osaka Theater

7:30 PM

Tickets sold at the Theater

Tadase ran back to the hotel, to show the poster to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the meaning of this President?" Tadase had showed the poster to the others. Yaya was jumping up and down on the bed, getting ahead of herself again.

"It means, Tadase, that we can Amu-chii again!AAHHH!" Yaya had fallen in a heap on the floor. She started to cry, but Nagihiko gave her a lollipop just in time.

"Kairi? Is it really her?" Nagihiko doubted it, but inside he knew those pair of golden eyes.

"I'm not sure. I tried looking up this band on the internet, but there is no information about it whatsoever."

"Does it matter?" The quiet voice came from Utau. "I am sure that's her. Plus, if this is a band, I should go check it out. If it's good, it could become competition for me. And you all know I hate to lose." Utau grinned, but there was a predator glint in her eyes. They all backed off slowly. Kukai just laughed.

"Let's go guys! It'll be fun, as Utau said," he joked as he nudged Utau.

"It's decided then." Kairi pushed his glasses up his nose. "We will go tonight to see what happens."

"YEAH!" They all raised their fists into the air.

_Later that night_

There was a huge crowd outside the theater. Fortunately, the group had come early to get front row seats. As the stage dimmed, whispers quieted as they expected something grand. One light showed on a young girl, the girl on the poster. She raised her head slowly, and started singing softly.

"_I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't  
Occasionally, before I became meek  
The us that passed the season of crying  
Now are really shining  
Each of the forms of happiness we'd painted are overlapping  
Now they've become a big love  
Let's go on living together, always_

_Even if it were a hundred years past, I swear my love  
You are my everything  
I believe, I just believe  
In the person with whom I carve out a common time_

_No matter what you're like, or even what I'm like  
It's all lovely  
With you around I don't need anything  
Because we'll surely be happy_

_I waited for you in the rain  
Without even knowing the meaning of kindness  
The wounded night where we passed each other by  
Even then, we've come this far  
Our irreplaceable meeting  
I connect it with a miracle  
Our memories overlap  
The song from our beginning reverberates_

_To the friends that have supported us no matter when  
And laughed and cried with us  
I put just one thing into my heart  
The words I send are "thank you"_

_Even if it were a hundred years past, I swear my love  
You are my everything  
I love you, I just love you  
Let's make a vow on the same tomorrow_

_Just one person in the entire world  
I've chosen you  
Because if I'm with you, no matter what the future is like  
It'll be shining always_

_La la la ~  
La la la ~"_

"_One Love" by Arashi_

By the end, everyone was mesmerized by the purity and clarity of her voice. She had gotten louder as the song progressed, but kept it quiet still. She smiled, and all of a sudden, the lights of the stage turned on, nearly blinding the audience with its radiance. As they stared, they gasped in surprise. Behind the girl was a diagram of a dragon intertwined with a lotus and knife, two contrasting symbols. However, the picture was majestic, and no one could help but sigh over its beauty. Suddenly, rock music started playing, and the beat was so captivating, the audience began clapping, some even dancing.

"_Looked down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight  
Touched down on the cold black top  
Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breath in the familiar shock  
Of confusion and chaos  
All those people going somewhere,  
Why have I never cared?_

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah_

_Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide what's underneath  
There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
Too ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work  
He's buying time  
All those people going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?_

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah_

_I've Been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you see the people all along_

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah"_

"Give me Your Eyes" By Brandon Heath

"Well everyone! Having fun?" The crowd cheered. "Well we have a surprise for everyone tonight! He's not well-known, but neither are we." Everyone in the stage laughed. "Anyways! Let's applaud for our newest addition to the band. He's a violinist, but he asks to remain anonymous until further notice. But look at the screens if you want to see his face!" A man in black walked in with violin in hand. The camera followed his every move, but he had his eyes covered with black sunglasses. His hair was midnight blue and he had a lean figure. Every girl screamed because the man looked _hot_. His black outfit was not a tuxedo, but more like a school uniform. He had a cross necklace around his throat and you could see the slightest of blue coming through his glasses. As he started playing, the theatre was instantly still as a melancholy, but pure song started playing. (A/N: remember this guys? XDD) Suddenly the song ended, and the man bowed. There was silence, and then an uproar. The crowd kept screaming "encore!" as they stood up and clapped.

"And so, this concludes our performance for tonight. Thank you all!" The guitarist was definitely Kisangi. He laughed cheerfully. "Have a good night, everyone!" The stage grew dark almost instantly. People started chattering excitedly as the lights around them turned on, and the band was gone. The stage was empty, and it had only been about 15 seconds. It was as if nothing had been there. The band was truly the Silent Thieves. Without the audience knowing, the band had captured their minds and hearts with their music.

The Guardians looked at each other, as people streamed out the doors.

"Utau, wasn't that Ikuto?" asked Kukai. Everyone else had a dumbfounded look. Utau was as shocked as them, but slightly happy as well.

"Probably. But now I can have a competition with Amu again. This time, I _definitely_ won't lose!"

Amu's POV

I heard the crowd yelling and shouting in pleasure. I warmed with happiness with the thought that my existence was not as insignificant as before. I turned back to my fellow band members, and congratulated them all and thanked them for their hard work. Nearer and nearer I came to the violinist. Right now, he was putting away his violin in a corner. I bent towards him, and said,

"Thanks…Ikuto. Good job for all your hard work." He turned around to me, and his face was blank.

"Amu…"

"You played wonderfully out there Ikuto." Kisangi came over and put his arm around my shoulders. Instantly I tensed, and looked at him. Memories of pain came over me, and I unintentionally winced. Kisangi looked at me, and sensed my discomfort. He smiled wider, and hugged me. I wriggled, but his arms were like steel cables. Ikuto looked at our embrace with a little bit of anger in his eyes. All of a sudden, I was ripped out of Kisangi's arms, and Ikuto was now hugging me! I stopped myself from hyperventilating so I could hear him speak.

"Why do you do that? You know that she doesn't like it."

"Why, Ikuto-san! I never knew you cared about Amu so much. Besides, isn't it natural for a boyfriend to want to hug his girlfriend?" Kisangi laughed and looked at the other band members. "Hey guys! Who wants to go out for a drink? We'll bring Ikuto-san with us this time, for such a great performance."

I looked at Ikuto and shook my head, warning him not to go. He looked down at me, and smirked.

"Sorry Kisangi-san. But I think I'll pass. Instead, I would love to accompany Amu for the night. I don't think you would object. You are going to have fun with your friends tonight, and Amu doesn't like to drink."

Kisangi glared at Ikuto, and then laughed even harder. "Point taken! Alright then, Ikuto-san. You can have Amu for tonight. But remember, nothing can be hidden from the Silent Knife (Chapter 13). And Amu, I'll keep my promise to you (Chapter 15). Just don't do anything naughty!" Kisangi and the others left the room talking about the best bar to go to for a celebration.

Amu looked at Ikuto in frustration.

"Why did you say that?"

Ikuto glanced down at her in mock surprise.

"Why Amu, I never figured you as the drinking type."

Amu blushed at her mistake, and stuttered, "I-I did-didn't mean that!" Then she noticed Ikuto was still hugging her. She tried to wriggle away, but Ikuto wouldn't let her. "Ik-Ikuto! Let me go!"

"No. Can't we just stay like this for a few minutes?" Amu sighed in defeat and let Ikuto hold her. A "few minutes" passed and finally Amu nudged Ikuto. His eyes were closed, and she wondered if he was asleep. She giggled and reached over to ruffle his hair. Then, she couldn't stop. His hair was just so soft! She didn't notice that she had turned around in his arms, and was now facing him. Suddenly Ikuto's eyes opened and Amu gasped. He smirked and locked his arms behind her back.

"So Amu? I never knew you wanted to kiss me so much."

Amu blushed tomato-red, and jumped away.

"I didn't! You b-baka!"

"Then why were you touching my hair?"

"T-That's because…."

"Yes?"

"NOTHING!" Amu took in a deep breath then calmed down. Her mask was back in place. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Where Amu? Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah. But you're paying."

"Ouch. How mean." Amu shrugged then cracked a smile.

"You'll enjoy this place Ikuto."

"Where are we going?"

"On a road trip."

…

"Amu. Where are we?" Amu had taken Ikuto through various alleyways that he didn't even know existed. There was no response. Ikuto shrugged and continued following. Suddenly, Amu stopped…at a subway station.

"Well?" Amu asked? Ikuto just stared.

"How am I supposed to be impressed?" Ikuto asked. Suddenly, Amu laughed.

"I'm just kidding. This isn't the place. We have to go alittle further."

Embarrassed, Ikuto just shrugged. "Whatever."

Amu giggled and went down the street, into an alley. She entered a club called "Cat Scratch Club" (RENT!). Ikuto looked up at the glowing sign, wondering what made Amu take him there. Being the pervert he was, he smirked at the image of Amu dancing in a nightclub.

"Ikuto! Hurry up!" Ikuto shook himself from the daydream and smirked at Amu as he came closer to the entrance. "What were you daydreaming about?" Amu asked, slightly annoyed. The bouncer had stamped her hand and there was now a cat scratch stamp on her right hand. Ikuto held out his, and received his own stamp.

"Nothing Amu. Just imagining you in your underwear," Ikuto lied.

Amu blushed and glared. "Pervert. Well, hurry up."

"Do you come here often Amu? That bouncer seemed to know you, you didn't even give him a tip," Ikuto commented. (I don't know how night clubs work. I'm just making it all up!)

Amu looked back as she walked into the darkness, then smiled a cat's grin. All of a sudden, she disappeared into the dark, and Ikuto was left staring at an open space where Amu _had_ been. He spun around in a frenzy, wondering where she could have disappeared to. All of a sudden, he heard loud, banging music, and saw a door open, slightly ajar. He glanced in, and saw Amu in the center of the dance floor. She glanced up, and caught him staring at her. She grinned and started walking towards him. She gestured towards the DJ who lowered the volume of the music. Ikuto also started walking towards her, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the other women in the club. He was used to it by now. When they met at the bottom of the stairs, he glared at her.

"What was all that about? You left me in the dark without a word?"

Amu laughed gently, and tickled him under the chin with her fingers. "Awww. Was Ikuto, the alley cat, scared of the dark?"

Indignant, Ikuto grabbed her hand and frowned. "No. And why does the entire staff here listen to you?"

Amu snaked her arm around his neck, bringing his head down closer to hers. Her eyes were half-closed, seductive even, and Ikuto could feel her hot breath on his lips. Amu opened her mouth to say something, then smiled wickedly. "Let's dance."

…

"What?" Ikuto was dragged to the dance floor, where Amu started dancing around him. He stood stiffly, watching her move her body around him. He gave up on frowning and smirked. Grabbing her waist, he commenced to dance with her, their bodies flowing smoothly and together. After thirty minutes of dancing, he led her to a booth, where she ordered two beers.

"You drink?" asked Ikuto surprised.

"Nope!" She giggled in response.

"Then why'd you order—"

"Celebration Ikuto. You did fabulously today."

"What makes you think I drink?"

"You didn't object for yourself when I ordered it. I just took the chance." Amu smiled and zoned out. "Life is all about chances…" She started and got out of her reverie. "Anyways," she said brightly, "we should have fun tonight! Ki-chan gave us a one-in-a-lifetime break. You won't get this every time, you know."

"Ki-chan?" asked Ikuto stiffly.

"I'll explain later. Oh look! Here comes the drinks!" The waiter smiled at Amu and she giggled in response.

"Here you go, ohime-sama."

"Why, thank you!"

Ikuto cleared his throat and glared at the waiter. "Yeah. Thanks. Now go flirt with some other girl. She's with me." The waiter shrugged nonchalantly, and winked at Amu before leaving.

Amu popped open both beers, and handed one to Ikuto.

"To our band!" she toasted. She clinked beers with him, and glugged down half the bottle. "Wow! What a jolt!" Ikuto looked at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering why on earth was she so high? _She might actually be drunk_ Ikuto thought. Then he grinned, knowing that he would be getting his information today.

"So Amu," he began. "Why did you start that band?"

Amu looked up and shrugged. "Not my idea. It's part of Kisangi's game. You know Ikuto? I don't really want to play, but Kisangi leaves me no choice." She stared into Ikuto's eyes, mostly drunk but still maintaining consciousness. "You should go away, you know. All of you. The next few weeks here won't be pleasant. I don't want any of you to get hurt." The last line she said quietly.

"Why did you leave?" Ikuto asked after some moments. The music was still booming, and there were more people dancing. Amu slammed down her beer bottle, now empty.

"Come on Ikuto. The night's wasting away. Let's go dance again." As she got up, she fell down again, and she grinned lopsidedly. "Oops. Maybe not."

Ikuto chuckled at the sight. Amu was undoubtedly drunk, and incapable of standing up.

"Ikuto~~~!"

He started at the way she said his name. It was almost like the way Utau said it. He shivered, making sure that Utau wasn't there, just in case.

"Ikuto~~! I don't want to get up! Carry me!" Amu whined, just like Yaya.

He glared at her, then smirked. "Alright Amu. I'll carry you if you promise me something."

"Okay!" Amu burped then giggled again. She stared up at him with glazed eyes, but somehow he sensed she wasn't as drunk as she acted.

"I want you to tell me everything."

"But Ikuto! That's such a big favor. You have to carry me princess-style!" She looked up with a serious face. Ikuto almost laughed out loud.

"Where should I carry you ohime-sama?" he teased.

She smiled cheerfully and raised her arms, waiting for him to keep his promise. He took her in his arms and she snuggled closer to his chest. Sighing deeply with content, she pointed up a flight of stairs. "I want to tell you in a secret, dark place where no one can find us," she whispered in his ear. Grinning, he humored her and went up the stairs. There was one door and she squirmed to get down.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"Only I have the key to this room," grinned Amu. She opened the door and went in. Ikuto followed her in.

"Hey Amu, how come you aren't turning on the…?" Ikuto started. All of a sudden, something hit him on his head painfully and he crashed to the floor. Before he blacked out, all he could see was Amu looking at him, completely sober with regret in her eyes.

Amu's POV

I watched as Ikuto crashed down to the floor painfully. I was sorry he had to endure that pain. Kisangi stepped out from behind the door with a knife in his hand. He had hit Ikuto with the blunt end of the knife with enough pressure to knock out Ikuto, but not to kill him. Kisangi was always precise and I learned early on never to fight against him. He had plans that could span years and had the patience to wait as they unfolded. Everything went the way he planned. Everything.

"Nice work Amu-chan. You did everything perfectly. You've grown into such a wonderful actress, he didn't even notice you never drank the beer," Kisangi praised me.

"You praise me too much Silent Knife," I replied and bowed.

"You never fail to disappoint Chara Thief," he answered back. It was a formality that Kisangi enjoyed.

"Well, if you will excuse me. I have to rest up for tomorrow's performance."

"Of course. But remember Amu. My plans always come through so don't try anything funny, not even with your Guardian friends. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen. I trust you enough that you won't kill me, but know that I will always know what you do," he threatened. Then he smiled charmingly and lifted Ikuto over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and went out the window. I grimaced and grabbed Yoru by the ear as he tried to escape.

"Sorry Yoru. Ikuto will be fine but I can't let you go anywhere." I put him in a cage and followed Kisangi out the window.


End file.
